Our Love Is Stronger!
by yourlover08
Summary: Princess Bulma is newly betrothed to Prince Vegeta! what will happen when frieza get involved and takes vegeta away for a year. how will bulma react? What troubles lie for The prince and his princess after he comes back? you'll have to find out!
1. Chapter 1: finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! 

How it started.

Planet Vegeta

Prince Vegeta walked around his palace, still enraged that he had been interrupted from his training to go have a meeting with his father and evil stepmother. He had been up since four A.M. in the training rooms and finally when he thought he was getting somewhere, Kakarrot told him that his father called for him. _'How am I to defeat Freeza if I get interrupted so much?'_ he thought to himself. There he was, walking to the throne room with Kakarrot to have this stupid meeting. As he edged toward the doors, he threw them open to reveal a startled servant and his father sitting on his throne.

"Vegeta, so nice of you to show up," King Vegeta spoke, looking at his son.

"What do you want old man? Didn't you realize that I was in the middle of training?" Vegeta said with a hint of anger in his voice. King vegeta smiled and waved off the servant and Kakarrot who was still behind the prince.

"We need to talk about a few important issues," his father said; then continued,

"My time to step down from the throne is near, and I believe that you need to step up."

Vegeta was enthralled with the idea that he would soon be the king of Vegeta. And he would finally be able to defeat Freeza, who threatened his empire. But there had to be a catch.

"And what is it that I have to do to become King?" Vegeta asked suspiciously, questions running through his mind.

"You need to get married," King Vegeta said with glory. He knew that the fact of getting married did not thrill the young prince for he had before tried to get married but it ended up horribly in ruin.

"You expect me to get married when your wife will not let me marry a soul?! Vegeta said, enraged. His stepmother was a foul witch, whom he could not stand. The fact was that every time a woman came into Prince Vegeta's life, his step mother would find a reason for the king to discard her from the palace.

"I will bring you a fine women Vegeta, and that of whom you shall marry no matter what the queen desires," The king spoke, and right about then Queen Victoria came through the doors. _'The look on her face is priceless,'_ Prince vegeta thought, and smirked at the sight of his enraged stepmother.

"And why wasn't _I_ included in this meeting, may I ask?" Victoria glared at her husband, then shifted her glare to the smirking prince.

"Because we're talking about Prince Vegeta and his future wife," The king declared proudly to his wife. Victoria regarded him with disparagement.

"Why does Vegeta need to be married? I believe Freeza should be our top priority at this point in time," she told him.

"I realize that, and Vegeta is training for it, but it is about time he steps up to be king and in order to do so he must be married," he explained to her. She was not happy at all at this point.

"You want to get him married so he can take the throne!" Victoria yelled, while the prince just laughed at her.

"Woman, you have no say in whom my father chooses either," Prince vegeta laughed as the queen spared him and his father evil glares.

"What does he mean?" she asked her husband.

"I am choosing his mate, by myself, and whom ever I choose will marry him," King Vegeta explained then went on to say to them,

"Now, I will call you both back here when I have chosen a mate for Vegeta, and for now don't bother arguing with me. I will not be changing anything I have said," King Vegeta said then turned to leave; Victoria walking following right behind him.

_'So, I'm getting married, but to whom?'_ Prince Vegeta wondered, then took off back to his training room, where he would continue to work to defeat Freeza.

Planet earth, One month later...

The beautiful princess of Earth sat in the gardens in the back of her palace. She lay there, daydreaming in the grass in her long green gown. She went to this place whenever she wanted peace and quiet; it was a place where she was able to think about anything and go off into her own little world.

"Princess Bulma, Princess Bulma?" someone called out into the distance. Bulma lifted her body from the grass, the sun blazing in her eyes. She looked to see who it was.

"Chichi, what is it that you need of me?" she asked her friend who was clearly out of breath from the run to her.

"Your father calls for you, he says it is important that he sees you at once," Chichi responded then helped the princess up.

"Princess, you ruined your dress lying in the grass," Chichi said, very annoyed. Bulma just smiled at her friend then took off to the palace, Chichi ran right after her.

Bulma arrived at the throne room out of breath. Her mother and father were already seated in their thrones.

"So, Father, you called me here?" Bulma asked suspiciously, a smile still on her face. The king and queen looked at each other anxiously. What they were hiding Bulma had no clue.

"The king of Vegeta and I have been talking recently, his son is looking for a wife you know," the king proclaimed to his young daughter. All she could do was nod along as her father continued to explain.

"The king thinks it will be a good idea if we ally against Freeza," The king profussed to her. Bulma looked up in surprise, her face relieved.

"This is wonderful! Are you to going to have a treaty signed?" Bulma asked. The queen let out a faint cry and looked away from her daughter, the king pat her shoulder and looked back to his daughter.

"We have come to the decision that you and the prince are to be married," the king declared proudly. Bulma, however, was thinking otherwise.

"Married!?! Father I am but sixteen, is that not so young anymore?" she cried out as her mother turned to her.

"Bulma, my dear, I was but that age when I married, and you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman." Her mother said this to her with tears streaming down her face. Her words bore truth as Bulma was a beautiful woman now. She had grown quickly, her breasts large and round, accentuated her nice figure.

"When am I to leave?" Bulma asked looking down at the floor.

"In the hour," the king replied; his daughter's face shot up shocked.

"An hour? What of my things?" she asked.

"They have already been packed," he paused, "And we know you will fall in love with Planet Vegeta." His wife looked up at her only daughter and smiled.

"I know you are strong Bulma, and you'll get through this," her mother finished kissing her on the cheek then turned, exiting the room. Bulma fell to her knees with a broken sob.

"You will see us again, Princess," her father said, then exiting the room leaving a scared and sobbing Princess there.

Bulma had gotten to the ship as she started to walk up the ramp she turned to give her parents one last glance. Her Father waved as her mother cried, She looked at the planet she loved so much and the people she cared so dearly about, and walked the rest of the way on the ship, awaiting her fate.

Prince Vegeta paced the throne room as he waited impatiently for his father to show up. He had been wondering since this morning what the whole fuss was about. He had seen people running up and down the halls with decorations and things. Now he was here, having been called to the throne room.

Through the doors King Vegeta entered with Queen Victoria right behind him firing questions. _'She must not know what is going on either,'_ Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk. So his father sat at his throne and looked at the eager Queen and his son.

"I have called you here because I have exciting news," King Vegeta spoke happily. The queen stared him down. Both her and the prince wondering what was going on.

"So, what is it?" Prince Vegeta asked his father.

"I have found you a wife," His father replied the queen looked at him in shock and the prince looked on suspiciously.

" And who is she?" Prince Vegeta asked suspiciously as he took a glance at his stepmother

"She is the Princess of a small planet name Earth and she shall be arriving here shortly, I thought that I would tell you before she got her" The king spoke to them. Victoria totally enraged looked straight at her husband.

"Is this what this celebration is about tonight A NEW FUTURE QUEEN" She yelled . Prince vegeta snickered and she shot him an evil look.

" It is only polite that we celebrate her coming" The king acknowledged the two.

" What is her name?" Prince Vegeta questioned his father. His father smirked knowing that just maybe the prince would except her.

"Bulma" The king answered shortly getting ready to leave but he almost forgot

"And Frieza shall be here tonight so watch the girl" He asked the price then walked away

* * *

Bulma was still on the ship on her way to Planet Vegeta. All her stuff had been packed for her, and she had been told she was to go so fast. She laid on her bed crying to herself. She knew that she would miss her parent's with all her heart.

The buzzer went off, she would arrive on Planet Vegeta in only five minutes...

Author's note: This is my first fic so be nice and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Love at first sight!

As her ship dock on to planet Vegeta, Bulma took a minute then opened the door of the ship to reveal a beautiful red planet, with a great huge palace in front of her. Much bigger then her own back on earth. She looked around then walked down the ramp and to her surprise chichi was standing at the dock waiting for here. Bulma ran up to her friend and gave her a great big hug. Two huge men, obviously saiyan guards, where right beside her. 

"Chichi how did you get here so quickly. I didn't know you where to be here" Bulma said obviously overjoyed at the fact that she would not be all alone on such a srange and new planet.

"Your father sent me right after I informed you, so that I could get your things ready here and stay here to take care of you" Chichi replied

"Oh I am so glad that you are here chichi I thought I would be here all by myself" Bulma felt that she could never let her go. Chichi nodded then told Bulma.

"Now these nice men here are your new guards, the one to my left is Raditz' the man to her left nodded in agreement.

" and the one to my right is Brolli" She introduced the man to right as he nodded in agreement also.

"So you two are to be my guards nice to meet you both" Bulma reached her hand out to Raditz then Brolli. They both looked at her in shocked then slowly grabbed her hand.

"Are you two afraid of me are something?" Bulma asked the two. They both looked at her and shook there heads when chichi spoke up.

"On Vegeta, guards are not to associate much with female royalty" Bulma looked at the two.

"Well that's changing right now, if I am to be queen" Bulma replied

"Now I really want to get to know you two so on are way to my room talk to me about yourself" Bulma winked then turned to Chichi.

"Are you ready Bulma?" Chichi asked. Bulma just nodded in agreement as they all turned to go inside the palace.

The palace doors opened, as Bulma looked in surprised _"Its so beautiful"_Bulma thought to herself as they continued to walk down the halls. As Chichi lead Bulma turned to Raditz.

"So how are you doing?" She asked looking straight at him. He looked down at her still shocked that she wanted him to talk to her.

"Fine, Princess" Raditz said to her then looked straight ahead.

"Call me Bulma, The whole Princess thing gets old" She giggled then turned to her other side.

"And you Brolli?" She asked, Brolli who decided not to be so shy spoke up.

"I am doing great Bulma, and I believe you will be a excellent queen" Brolli watched as Bulma blushed at the comment. Raditz just looking at Brolli as Brolli smiled at him with satisifaction.

"Now that is the answer I want to here" Bulma said when Chichi stopped at a door.

"Bulma this is your room, everything in here was specially made just for you" Chichi said then slid a card in the slot and the room unlocked.

Bulma walked in to the room with her guards behind her. This room took her breath away, Everything was in a dark oak wood and the colors of the room where the colors of Earth's sky. The room was huge with a bed, closet, full length mirror and many other things. Bulma walked into the bathroom, which was pure white marble. The bath tub was a big as a spa, Bulma continued wait to get in it.

"Princess, they are having a celebration tonight in your honor, so you need to get ready" Chichi told Bulma as she walked out of the bathroom. Bulma looked up at her friend in shock.

"But what am I to wear?" Bulma said then turned to look in the closet. There where many beautiful gowns in there but they were all Bulma's old gown from Earth. She need some new gowns and chichi could tell that Bulma was disappointed.

" I shall have someone fetch a tailor" Chichi turned and looked at Raditz and Brolli.

"Now which one of you know where we can find a tailor?" She asked. The two just looked at each other

" There is one in the castle, if you please I shall go and find him" Raditz said looking at the woman.

"That would be great, now what time is this celebration?" Bulma asked as Raditz walked out the door in search of the palace tailor.

"It is at seven o'clock, so that gives us four hours" chichi responded as she looked at Bulma face.

"Four hours that is all, who is to escort me?" Bulma asked with shock and worry in her eyes.

"That would be Raditz and I, my lady" Brolli spoke. Bulma walked over to him and walked around him for a few seconds looking him up and down.

"And what do the two of you plan to wear?" She said looking up at Brolli for an answer.

"Well armor I guess" Brolli looked at himself. Bulma shook her head.

"No, no I shall have the tailor make you and Raditz something that will look good and match me, do you agree?" She asked. Brolli just nodded his head in agreement as Raditz walked in the door with the royal tailor.

"Thank you so much Raditz, and Brolli shall inform you of my plans" Bulma said then looked back at the tailor. The tailor walked around her and smiled.

"Now princess, what would you like me to make you?" The man asked as Bulma looked at herself in the mirror.

"I want something that says I am sexy, and will be the sexiest woman on this planet" Bulma smiled and the tailor looked at her.

"I think you already won that award" He spoke as Raditz and Brolli laughed nodding there heads.

"Well I just want to look great" Bulma said the tailor nodded at her."What I will make you will blow the people of Vegeta away" The tailor with glory and imagery in his eyes then started to take her measurements. Bulma just smiled, she really wanted to make a good impression on the people of Vegeta. Finally when the tailor was done, he turned to her.

"I will have you dress ready for you in about two hours" Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much, oh and I almost forgot I need you to make my guards something to wear too" The tailor looked at her surprise then turned to look at the nervous Raditz and Brolli.

"Princess, you want me to dress you guards?" The tailor asked.

"Of course, I want them to look there best" Bulma turned to Chichi. The tailor still with a shocked look on his face as if he had never been asked that before.

"I just started a bath, Bulma, so lets get going" Chichi said while Bulma just nodded walking to the bathroom before turning around.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it all just get it done" She smiled then walked into the bathroom to get undressed. The tailor turning around to take Brolli and Raditz measurements then left.

Bulma laid in the bath, wondering what the prince must look like _"he is probably handsome"_ she thought to herself. She wondered why know one had came to meet her, are atleast introduce themselves. Chichi called to her to get out of the shower. As she stood up she heard a knock at the door. She threw a towel around herself and ran out to the door _"it's probably my dress"_ She thought then swung the door open Chichi right behind her, only to reveal King Vegeta laughing. Raditz and Brolli posted at the door looked at her.

"Well now princess I haven't had anyone open a door like that for a long time" The king laughed as Bulma blushed and Chichi giggled.

"Would you like to come in your majesty?" Bulma asked then opened the door all the way to let the king enter. As he entered he looked around at the fine work he had done for her.

"I just wanted to see if the rumors are true" King Vegeta said looking at the girl who was still in her towel.

"What is this rumor, you talk of?" Bulma asked politely still embarrassed from what had just happened.

"That you were the most beautiful woman in the universe, and I see it is true" The king said making Bulma blush.

"Why thank you, your majesty"

"Also I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying are planet" King Vegeta just stood by the door.

"So far all I have seen is beauty" Bulma replied

"Too bad there is know way for it to compare to yours" He said then continued

"I believe I will see you tonight princess?"

"Of course your majesty, it is an honor" She said looking deep into his eyes.

"The honor is all mine" The king replied kissing Bulma hand, he turned to walk out the door but before he did he turned to Raditz and Brolli

"You take care of her" The king commanded as he walked down the hall.

Chichi giggled at the look on Bulma face it was priceless. Bulma just turned to look at chichi.

"That was so embarrassing" Bulma said still blushing.

"Well you made on good impression" Chichi laughed then sat Bulma down to start on her hair.

There was a knock at the door again, Bulma looked at Chichi and ran into the bathroom to hide. Chichi walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal a servant. The servant gave Chichi a flat velvet box then walked away. Chichi sat it down on the vanity then called Bulma out again. Bulma entered the room and sat back down.

"Who was it?" She asked looking at Chichi suspiciously.

"It was a servant that came to deliver a gift" Chichi responded handing the box to her.

Bulma slowly opened the velvet box to reveal a small tiara. The tiara was had many diamonds on it with a gorgeous design, In the middle was a dark blue diamond in the shape of a heart. Bulma set the box down when she noticed a note that was attached.

_Princess_

_With my visit to your quarters, I forgot to give you this. It is a gift for tonights celebration and I can only hope that it's beauty can only compare to your own_

_King Vegeta, of planet vegeta_

Bulma had been told so much about the saiyan people and how ruthless they were, but so far everyone had been so nice and thoughtful.

"Now Bulma we need to continue are else you won't be ready in time" Chichi complained as Bulma agreed.

Finally Bulma's hair had be done into loose curls that hung freely and her makeup had been done but now all she was waiting for was her dress. It should have been there thirty minutes ago and she was starting to panic. It was about an hour before the celebration started. Chichi obviously ticked off walked in a circle around the room, cursing a storm.

"Where is he?" She yelled out loud furiously when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chichi marched to the door and opened it. There was three servants each holding a box. Chichi let them in, and Bulma asked for Raditz and Brolli to also come in.

Raditz and Brolli had gotten dressed, why'll Bulma got dressed in the bathroom. Bulma walked about and Chichi gasped as Bulma turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress touched ever curve of bulma's body, It turned out to be a dark Blue color. The tailor had made it a v top, where her huge breast stuck out, and her dress flowed to the ground but it revealed her back. Bulma was surprised that he had down what she wanted him to do then turned to Raditz and Brolli to see how they looked. They also looked very good in the outfits the tailor had made them too. Chichi had just worn a regular gown to go in, she had know one to impress are atleast that is what she stated to Bulma.

"Do you like your outfits?" She asked them. They nodded to her in satisfaction.

"I thought that it was going to look bad but I just look a hotter now" Brolli replied

"I must admit I didn't think it was a good idea myself but you have gotten me to change my mind" Raditz said with a smile. Bulma was satisfied that her guards had liked them.

"Now Bulma for the last thing" Chichi said walking over with the tiara in her hand, She slowly placed it on Bulma head.

"You look perfect" Chichi clasped her hands together, Raditz and Brolli could only stare.

"I do love it" Bulma said "but he is going to think I'm really innocent"

"Your right, he probably will" Chichi laughed, Raditz and Brolli looked at the two women confused. They had only met the two but so far they were very polite and well mannered.

"We have to go to a club sometime" Bulma giggled then looked at Raditz and Brolli (_ AN: you got to remember that Bulma is still just a teenager and she wants to have so fun)_

"Do either of you know if there is a club around here?"

The two looked at each other wondering if they should say anything about the club that was in town are if they would get in trouble for it.

"There is a club in town, but I don't think that the prince would want you to go" Raditz replied looking at the small woman

"Well I'll have to get out sometime" She and chichi laughed.

"Okay, well we need to go" Chichi said opening the door.

Prince Vegeta was in his royal outfit sitting on the throne next to his father and stepmother. The party had just begun, people were dancing on the floor already and it was almost time for the Princess to show up. He was wondering all day what she looked liked til the doors opened, the guest of honor had just shown up...

Bulma walked up to the doors of the main hall, The servants saw her coming and opened them.

Everyone looked to see the new princess and the future queen, The prince even stood up to look.

Her beauty stunned the people in the room, people gasped at the way she looked. Prince Vegeta looked at the young girl stunned at her beauty, _"my father did something right for once"_ He thought.

Bulma walked with her arms looped around Brolli and Raditz, She looked around to spot the king sitting on his throne smiling at her, A women next to him who was obviously was the queen, and then a handsome young man that was glaring at her. "_he must be my future husband, well lets see if I can get him down from there"_ she giggled then turned to her guards.

"So who wants to dance with me?" She asked Raditz just scared away to Chichi. Brolli just smiled and walked onto the dance floor.

As a slow dance came on and they started to dance.

Prince Vegeta only stared with a deep growl coming from his mouth, King Vegeta just laughed at him.

"Well boy are you going to go down there are do I have to give her to Brolli" The king laughed as Vegeta continued to growled. He got up at the end of the song and marched down there toward Bulma.

Bulma could see the prince coming from a distance and smiled.

"Well Brolli, I have really enjoyed this dance but it looks as if we are to be interrupted" She nodded toward the prince walking there way.

"Well I very much enjoyed it also" He replied kissing her hand then walking away, leaving Bulma in the middle of the dance floor by herself. The prince finally reached her with a smirk on his face.

"Princess may I have this dance?" He asked she grinned and giving her hand to him as the next song started.

_I'll wait for you by Joe Nichols_

She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. If Bulma ever didn't believe in love at first sight, she did now.

"So princess, do you believe that I am good enough to be your husband?" The prince asked Bulma just kept staring into his eyes.

"I believe so but I still have a lot of things I need to learn about you and that might take awhile" She replied striding across the dance floor with Vegeta. The answer satisified Vegeta, he realized that it was true.

"I see" He said looking at there hands that where clasped into eachother.

"Do you think I am beautiful enough to produce your heirs?" She asked, _"What a silly question"_ he thought.

"I believe that you are too beautiful to produce my children" He smirked at her and she blushed. As the song finally ended.

"Now princess, I believe it is time that you meet my father and stepmother" He told her as he lead her toward the throne where his father and stepmother sat.

"Father may I introduce to you, Princess Bulma of planet Earth" He said aloud to his father. He father smiled as Bulma blushed again.

"we met earlier" He said taking bulma's hand and kissing it.

"King Vegeta I must thank you for the beauty gift" Bulma thanked the king with a smile, the king looking at her head where the tiara laid, Prince Vegeta then noticed it and smiled.

"A gift, What gift?" Victoria asked rudely out of know where. Prince Vegeta looked at her.

"And this here is Victoria, my stepmother" Prince Vegeta said obviously pissed off that she had been so out spoken.

"I asked you a question girl" She yelled at the princess, the king disappointed that the queen was being so rude was ready to speak up before...

"My tiara, was the gift I got and you need to be a little more nicer to someone you don't even know" Bulma said annoyed at the rude older women. The king and prince just watched as the queen just became more enraged then turned to her husband.

"You let her wear Tilly's tiara and have her treat me that way" She yelled in anger. The prince looked at her fuming.

"How dare you speak my mothers name and that tiara shall go to the one in which my father choose for it is not your place to speak" He yelled, King Vegeta knew he had to stop this before Frieza showed up.

"You two stop it right now, Victoria hold your tongue for Vegeta is right it is not your place to speak and Vegeta leave it alone for now" Prince Vegeta just hmped when the doors slowly opened

Frieza walked into the room with an army of men, he had invited to the party himself. Frieza walked straight to the throne where they were all at.

"This seems to be a nice little gathering, I just thought I would see what the royal family was doing" Frieza said looking around spotting Bulma who was behind prince vegeta

"and I wanted to see the new Princess of Vegeta" His eyes flicked toward her, he reached his hand out to hers. Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes, then walked toward Frieza meeting his hand with hers.

"Mine what a beautiful woman" Frieza said looking at Bulma, he eyed her body and that ticked off the prince.

"Thank you my lord" Bulma said looking into his dark eyes.

"would you join me in a dance princess?" Frieza asked her with a sly grin on his face. She nodded as he lead her to the dance floor. Prince Vegeta could only look down at them from his spot wanting to kill frieza for looking at his woman in such a way. Zarbon just laughed at the prince, as Vegeta shot him an evil glare.

"So how did a pretty little princess like you get stuck on a planet like this?" Frieza questioned Bulma.

" My father and The king thought it would be a good if Prince Vegeta and I were to be betrothed" Bulma answered back wondering why he wanted to know. As the song ended Frieza escorted her back to the throne where vegeta eagerly waited.

"May I say Vegeta, your soon to be wife is the most loveliest woman on this planet" Frieza said before walking away.

The celebration was coming to an end and Bulma had danced with nearly ever man there who had asked her, Bulma walked toward Raditz and Brolli.

"Are you two ready to go back to the room?" Bulma asked they just nodded. Then Bulma realized where was chichi.

"Where is Chichi at?" She asked

"Last I saw her she was flirting with Kakkorat" Brolli answered, Bulma thought that she would be okay but as she turned to leave she felt a hand on shoulder. To her surprise it was the man who had been right next to Frieza.

"My lady if I may introduce myself I am Zarbon" Zarbon introduced himself to her. Brolli and Raditz knew that Zarbon was a trickster and could be dangerous.

"nice to meet you, I am princess Bulma" Bulma replied but before Zarbon could say anything more Prince Vegeta turned up behind him.

"Nice to see that your are enjoying my future wife's attention Zarbon" Vegeta growled through his teeth. Zarbon just smiled he knew that the prince wasn't to happy.

"Yes I actually was, I was going to ask the princess if she would like me to escort her to her room" He said looking toward Bulma.

"Well if that would please you" she replied and he just smiled.

"Yes that would very much please me" He said looping an arm with around Bulma then walking out the door. Vegeta could only give him an evil glare.

"I want you to follow them, make sure she gets to her room and nothing more" Vegeta demanded as Raditz and Brolli went after to watch the Princess. _"he better not touch her"_ Vegeta thought to himself before walking to his room.

Later that night...

The Prince was walking around the palace. After he had gotten to his room earlier, Raditz had arrived at the door to tell him that the princess had made it to her room safely, that had taken alot of stress of the pirnce's shoulders. As the Prince walked by the kitchen, he heard a sound. He crouched as if in attack mode for he thought that maybe an intruder had some how gotten into the castle because it was so late at night. As he barged through the door ready to kill, he was stunned to see a frightened Princess sitting at a near by counter eating. Bulma looked the prince not knowing why he was up so late frightened.

"Well now, what have we here" Prince Vegeta smirked walking toward the still very shocked Bulma.

"I got hungry, so I thought I would get so ice cream but this stuff is so different compared to Earth's ice cream" She replied finally calming down from the scare to finish her dessert.

"Princess, we have slaves for that" He told when he notested what she was wearing. Bulma had on a short silk night gown that barely covered her butt, he tried not to stare but he could see her underwear and that turned him on. Bulma knew that he was staring so she thought she would play it off as if she didn't know.

"Well I thought that I would need the exercise and it is really late" Bulma smiled walking toward the sink, dropping her bowl in it, then walked slowly toward Vegeta. He looked her up and down then grinned.

"Now that I am done I guess I must be going" Bulma said walking toward the door, when Vegeta stepped in front of her.

"You know that if you want I will take you around the palace tomorrow to show you around" He said not letting her leave.

"That would be wonderful" Bulma said then walking past Vegeta out the door before turning around.

"Oh and Vegeta" he looked at her suspiciously not knowing what she was going to say.

"Next time you want to try and look up my night gown, don't make it so obvious" She winked then walked back to her room. Vegeta stood there stunned he didn't think that she had notested such a thing, then smiled, she would be a lot of fun.

* * *

_ Author's note: I really enjoyed all of the review that you guys gave me, I was so happy to see them! well something is going to happen in the next chapter that know one is going to expect! so be ready to hear about the wild side of Bulma!_


	3. Chapter 3:danger and dates

Bulma woke up that morning in a very good mood. The excitement of being able to spend the day with the prince overwhelmed her. She wondered where he was going to take her. She thought that today she would wear something more Earthly. So after taking a quick shower, she threw on a pink tank top and capris. She honestly didn't know what else to wear. She was sick of looking so formal.

As she finished brushing her hair, there was a knock at the door _"That must be Vegeta"_ She thought, giggling to herself. She was so excited she couldn't see straight. As she opened the door to her surprise it wasn't Vegeta but Zarbon.

"My lady" Zarbon said walking right past her into her room. Bulma looked at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Good morning Zarbon, what can do for you?" She asked politely shutting the door. Before she shut it she looked around outside. Where were Chichi, Raditz, and Brolli?

"I came here to see what the fair princess was doing" He replied looking around the room.

"I just about to go out to the main hall to get some breakfast" She lied hoping that just maybe he would leave.

"Good because I am heading there too, I shall accompany you if that is alright?" He asked, Bulma didn't know what to say. She was stuck in a lie.

"Sure" Bulma smiled and opened the door. Zarbon walked right past her then waited for her in the hall. He put one arm around her and continued to escort her to the eating hall where all the soldiers ate. Bulma looked around wondering if she should be there or not.

"Here princess, you sit here and I shall go get us something to eat" He smiled at her then walked away.

Bulma sighed to herself sitting at the small rounded table. Would she get in trouble for this? She didn't want to be here with him but she was kind of forced. She just wished Vegeta was here, or at least Raditz and Brolli. She saw Zarbon coming over to her with food in his hands and all she could do was try and smile┘

Prince Vegeta walked toward Bulma's room. He had many things planned for their day together. He hoped that she would really enjoy herself, for it took him all night to figure out what they were going to do. As he neared her room he realized that neither Raditz nor Brolli were out in front of the door. He walked fast until he finally reached his destination. He knocked on the door and a frantic Chichi opened it.

"Oh my gosh I thought that you were Bulma" She said still with that frightened look in her eyes. Prince Vegeta took a glance around the room quickly only to realize that she wasn't there.

"When was the last time you saw the woman?" He said, obviously ticked off.

"One of the servants said they saw someone named Zarbon walking this way this morning" She replied, still shaking. Chichi believed that it was her responsibility to watch Bulma as well; for this was a strange new planet to the young princess and something could easily happen.

"I shall alert the guards and call kakkarot to help me look" He said with anger in his voice as he stormed off.

As Bulma and Zarbon finished their meals, Bulma knew it was time that she got away from this creep.

"Well that was great, but I must leave now" Bulma said standing up, Zarbon also stood then nodded in agreement.

"If you must princess, I shall see you again" He told her kissing her hand then walking away.

Bulma just sighed with relief, she thought that it would be a lot harder to get rid of him then it was. She started down the hall but as she started to walk she noticed that nothing looked the same. She must have gone the wrong way because she had no idea where she was.

It was sudden, but she heard strange footsteps walking behind her. She chanced a brief backward glance, only to reveal nothing. Until she bumped into something rock hard. For a minute she thought she ran into the wall and she looked up. It was a saiyan man much bigger than her. She cowered away but before she knew it he grabbed ahold of her. Bulma let out a scream then ran, slipping out of his grasp...

Prince Vegeta by then was furious. Where had she disappeared to? He marched into the throne room, Kakkarot right behind him. His father sat there talking to Frieza, Zarbon right next to him.

"The princess is missing my lord" Kakkarot spoke before Vegeta could. The king looked shocked for he thought that she would be well protected with Raditz and Brolli.

"Has anyone found her at this point?" The king asked pulling away from his conversation with Frieza.

"no my king, she hasn't been spotted since departing with Zarbon in the cafeteria this morning" Kakkarot bowed his head. All eye's were now on Zarbon.

"Yes, I had breakfast with her but after that she said she had to leave and I let her" Zarbon replied to them. Frieza spoke up at that point

"Well King Vegeta it looks as if you have a hunt on your hands, I shall talk to you later" Frieza and Zarbon then walked out the door. Prince Vegeta waited for them to leave before saying anything.

"No one has any idea where she could be, but I shall not rest until she lays in her bed safe" The prince spoke then marched out the door. While Kakkarot and The king stared, wondering what was wrong with Vegeta. Then they looked at each other and smiled realizing that just maybe the prince and new princess relationship could work.

Bulma continued running, she still could hear the sound of footsteps running after her. She saw an open door up ahead. She pumped her legs harder and ran through it. No sooner had she passed through when the stranger behind her grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the ground. Her legs surged with pain as she hit the ground. Bulma released a blood curdling scream as this stranger she now realized was a man, ripped her shirt off. Bulma knew what his plans were so she kicked him as hard as she could in his groin. She got back up and continued to run out into the forest of planet Vegeta. She stopped for a minute to listen. Not hearing that man coming for her, she looked at herself. Her legs were killing her and there was blood all over from the injuries she got from having her head slammed to the floor. At least she still had her pants and bra on she thought to herself. It was suddenly that the man jumped out in front of her and threw her into the nearest tree. Bulma let out a cry, and passed out from the impact.

Kakkarot and Chichi had been looking outside the Palace because they had spotted an open door leading out there. They had spent all night together and that was why Chichi never returned to Bulma's room. Both of them felt guilty for Bulma's disappearance.

"What if something horrible happens to her?" Chichi cried onto the floor. Kakkarot walked over to comfort her.

"Don't worry Chichi, will find her" Kakkarot said, looking up when he heard something being slammed followed by a faint cry.

"Stay here," he commanded. Chichi just nodded as Kakkarot got into attack mode then ran into the forest. All he could see was someone running away as he arrived on the scene. He looked around for a moment before he discovered a very injured and bleeding princess.

"Oh, shit" Kakkarot whispered. He ran over to the Princess who was out of it. He noticed that she had a copious amount of severe injuries on her small body, and was loosing a lot of blood. He picked the princess up then took off back to Chichi. When he arrived, Chichi could only gasp in horror at the sight of the young, fallen Princess.

"Bulma, oh no" Chichi said hugging the almost lifeless body of her friend. Chichi looked Bulma over.

"Where are her clothes?" Chichi cried as Kakkarot looked down at her. Chichi was right! Bulma had barely anything on. He felt her pulse start to drop and he knew that he had to get her to the medical facility in the palace. He and Chichi hurried back to the palace not even bothering to try and find the man who had attacked the princess...

Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Victoria were waiting for news of the princess when the doors finally swung open and Bardock burst into the room.

"The princess has been found your majesty" He said, bowing.

"Safe?" The king asked as the prince looked at the soldier.

"No my lord, she has been attacked outside the castle" He said looking toward the ground, the prince looked as if he was about to kill everyone in the room and the king looked furious.

"Where is she now?" Prince Vegeta asked standing up.

"In the medical wing your highness, she is in critical condition" Bardaock replied not even looking at the prince as he walked out toward the medical wing. The king looked down at the floor just hoping that the young girl would survive. Victoria secretly smiled she could only hope that the person she hired did the job right.

_A few days later..._

Bulma's eyes fluttered opened for the first time since the attack. She felt the pain all over her body and winced. Her head was killing her, and her body ached from the attack. The last she remember was seeing the man advance toward her before she blacked out. Trying to lift her body a small cry escaped from her lips as Bardock entered into the room. He looked shocked at the fact she was awake and moving.

"Are you in pain princess?" He asked her touching some spots of her body to feel were most of the pain would possible be.

"Yes" Was all the princess could say for she was still coming out of her small coma.

"Where?" Bardock continued asking her questions while checking her out.

"My head" She spoke softly

"Well that is where you lost most of your blood Princess , your lucky to be here with us" Bardock replied pulling a shot out of a drawer.

"Now princess this might hurt a bit but the pain should go away fairly quickly" He said sticking the needle into her arm, Bulma winced as she felt the needle enter her body then slowly feeling the pain go away, she forgot all about the needle. Bardock threw the shot into the trash then took one more look at her.

"That should last you awhile, I have to inform the prince that you have awaken for he has been very worried about you" Bardock said walking out the door. Bulma laid back down. She couldn't believe that she had been attacked like that, what had she done wrong? Okay so maybe walking alone in a huge palace wasn't a good idea but still she just didn't expect it. She didn't realize the affect she had on the Prince already. I mean she knew that they had just met but she felt as if she was apart of him.

Suddenly Bulma heard the door slam open. When she looked up there was a crying Chichi running toward her.

"Oh Bulma I can't believe what happen" Chichi cried hugging Bulma

"I'm fine Chi" Bulma said clearly. She heard the door open again. She looked up, to her surprise it was Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot they walked toward her as Chichi slowly pulled herself away from her friend.

"Princess" Vegeta could only say looking down at the floor. He didn't know what to think, it was his job to protect her and he hadn't

"My prince I am sorry I could not make it to our date"

"Sorry, there is no need to be sorry" Vegeta murmured to her still looking down. Bulma sat up all the way.

"But there is, I told you I would be there and I wasn't" Bulma explained. Vegeta looked up her with anger in his eyes.

"I should have been there no matter if you didn't show up" Vegeta exclaimed shaking with anger. Bulma didn't realize how much she really effected him.

"As you say" Bulma said sadly then looked away. The prince walked up to her and placed his hand on her face then turning it toward himself.

"But as soon as you get rested I shall take you out" He smiled at her. She smiled back obviously satisfied.

"Alright my prince, we shall"

_FEW DAYS LATER..._

Bulma was again getting ready for there big date. She had finally healed from her attack. She had gotten lots of information about the attack but not who had been the attacker, so she was still pretty scared that the strange man might come back. Chichi hadn't left her since the incident, Bulma knew that chichi felt responsible but It wasn't her fault at all but her owns.

"How do I look?" Bulma said glancing into the mirror then twirling around. She had put on a spaghetti strap pink shirt, flip flops, and a jean skirt. She knew that Vegeta would like it but she wanted to make sure Chichi did too.

"Yes, its very cute" Chichi said then turned away .

"So what are you going to do why'll I'm gone?" Bulma asked

"I think I might go do some laundry then stay here" Chichi said not ever bothering to look up. Bulma sighed in dissatisfaction, it was really starting to get on her nerves the way chichi was acting. When an idea popped up in her head.

"Hey chi, why don't you go see kakkarot?" Bulma said jumping to Chichi side. Chichi looked up at her long time friend but Bulma could tell that there was a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Well I don't know" Chichi said quietly

"Come on Chi, I'll let you wear some of my clothes and it doesn't matter because I'll be with Vegeta anyways" Bulma said excited. Chichi then stood up

"oh ok, I mean I have really wanted to see him" Chichi smiled

"That's my best friend" Bulma said running up to the closet, starting to pick things out that Chichi should wear. As Bulma piled things on the bed, Chichi tried everything that was thrown onto the bed. Finally she had picked the perfect outfit.

It was a blue shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage, as Bulma and her said a little just for a tease, A pair of shorts, and some flip flops. Chichi was smiling again, something she hadn't done in awhile.

"So when are you going to invite him over?" Bulma asked

"let me go check the calender he gave me" Chichi said then running to the wall where a calender was hanging. Bulma waited for an answer, when she heard a small whimper.

"He works all day" Chichi told Bulma

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked

"It says that he works all day" Chichi cried onto the wall, Bulma thought for a second. When a light bulb popped up out of her head.

"I got a plan" Bulma yelled with excitement before running over to the door.

"What is it?" Chichi asked her tears stopping for the moment.

"You'll see" Bulma giggled opening the door. To reveal Raditz and Brolli

"Hey I need you two to fetch Kakkarot for me" Bulma commanded to her guards

"But Bulma, he is at work with the prince right now" Raditz told the princess

"Well let the prince know that I want Kakkarot to protect Chichi because she needs to go do something's while I am out" Bulma giggled looking behind her to reveal a smiling Chichi.

"Yes Bulma, we shall tell him right now" They said turning away down the hall.

"Oh and tell him not to be late for our date" Bulma yelled then running back into the room where a smiling Chichi waited.

A few minutes later..

There was a knock at the door. Bulma and Chichi had started to paint there nails at the time there was a knock at door but as soon as they heard it they ran around the room. Running around, making sure that they had there shoes on when they both ran up to the door.

Bulma slowly open the door to reveal Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot. Prince Vegeta looked Bulma up and down with a smirk on his face "if only this that skirt was a little short" He laughed to himself.

"Prince Vegeta" Bulma said bowing to him

"Princess" He replied also bowing

"Prince Vegeta, I wanted to thank you for letting kakkarot watch over Chichi" Bulma said to the prince.

"I wasn't going to be here so I figured why not" Vegeta sighed he really wished she would stop calling him prince.

"Shall we be off?" Bulma asked as Vegeta nodded, Bulma turned quickly to give Chichi a hug then turned back. Vegeta taking her hand as Bulma blushed, leaving Kakkarot and Chichi alone, why'll Raditz and Brolli walked off since they had nothing to worry about.

Bulma and Vegeta had finally reached town, this was Bulma's first time going to town at all.

"So what our we going to do today, if you don't mind me asking prince vegeta?" Bulma said nervously. Know they where they alone together and she was getting very nervous, but nervous in a good way.

"I have a few things pick out, and call me Vegeta" Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face.

"Alright but only if you do the same" Bulma smiled and Vegeta looked down at her.

"Fine" He replied then turning to walk into a restaurant. They were seated at a small booth, as soon as they sat Bulma looked around and noticed how nervous and quiet the people were around them. While she was scanning the area, Vegeta thought that he would start a little bit of small talk.

"So what do you think of the planet?" Vegeta asked trying not to look so nervous. Bulma turned her glaze to Vegeta.

"I like it but it is very different from Planet Earth" Bulma said sadly thinking about her planet.

"I know but I can hope that you will like it here" Vegeta replied looking down at the menus that the waitress had left for the two.

"Oh believe, I am very excited to be here" Bulma giggled, the waitress finally returned to take there orders.

"What would you like miss?" The waitress asked hardly taking her eyes off Vegeta, as Vegeta smiled looking at Bulma's furious eyes.

"I honestly have no clue what anything on this menu is" Bulma laughed. As the girl gave her a dirty look.

"Then would you like me to help you" Vegeta asked

"Well, can I have a salad?" Bulma asked as the waitress just looked at her in disbelief, Vegeta smirked and turned to the girl explaining what Bulma really wanted in there way then making his order also, the girl just smiled at him then walked away not even looking back at Bulma.

"How did you know what I meant by a salad?" Bulma asked suspiciously. Vegeta just smiled at her before saying

"I studied most of your culture and foods when I found out that you were coming"

"Wow I feel bad I didn't learn much of you culture at all, but that was because I was so thrown off in surprise" Bulma sighed, how she missed her parents.

"Well I am glad that you were my surprise though" she added blushing. Vegeta could only smirk in satisfaction

"I am glad that I have someone so beautiful" Vegeta commented

By the time Vegeta finished saying the sentence, the waitress returned to the table with Vegeta's and Bulma's meal, the amount of food that was delivered to the table was huge. Bulma was surprised that it looked like a salad from her home planet. They ate in silence, but Bulma really enjoyed the food.

"did you enjoy it, princess?" Vegeta asked after finishing his huge meal. Bulma just looked on how much she didn't eat because the amount was too big.

"Yes, I very much enjoyed it" Bulma said embarrassed when the waitress came to the table, and looked at Bulma.

"You know that it is rude to not finish your meal" The waitress spoke, Vegeta looked at the women most displeased but before he could say a thing Bulma spoke up.

"Did you know it is rude to stare at another women's man" Bulma yelled standing up. The waitress didn't even back down.

"well he didn't look like he was enjoying your company" The waitress yelled back getting closer to Vegeta, he only looked up at the girl.

"Oh really well you better not touch a hair on his head are else I'll beat your ass" Bulma yelled back stepping closer to the girl.

"Oh really" The waitress replied touching Vegeta's shoulders. Bulma flew at the girl knocking her to the ground. As she started to sock the girl in the face, her body lifted away from the girl to reveal Vegeta holding her picking her up. The waitress got back up to try and fight Bulma but with the punch she threw it was automatic stopped by Vegeta.

"If you lay another hand on the princess of your plant, you will die at dawn" Vegeta threatened. The girl just stood there in shocked, the whole time she had never realized who she was messing with and who she was flirting with. With that Vegeta carried Bulma out.

"I am going to kill her" Bulma said trying to march back into the restaurant after the chick, but Vegeta held her back. His hands inched around her waste, as he got comfort.

"Come on forget about her, she is just an ugly wench" Vegeta said walking around with his hands on Bulma.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a jealous problem" Bulma replied obviously embarrassed that she had done something like that in public. She had NEVER did anything like that before.

"That is alright, what would you say we went shopping?" he asked and Bulma just nodded. The town square was so beautiful, people walked about everywhere. There where so many stores, Bulma didn't know where to start. Vegeta smiled to his face watching her face glow with satisfaction.

Bulma entered a store looking about, she notested that they had a lot of cute clothes that the people of this planet wore. She walked up collecting a few cute clothes and walking into the near by dressing room. So Vegeta figured he would sit down in the chair in front of the dressing room and wait for her. When she exited out she was in a black tight shorts and a blue low cut shirt that just showed a tease of cleavage. She smiled and sat on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta tried to stop him self from getting aroused but it was a little to late for that. Vegeta picked her up and took her into the dressing room. From inside the dressing room, he threw her against the wall, putting his lips on hers. She excepted his eager lips by touching his face with her hand as she reached around to his backside, Vegeta couldn't calm himself from putting his hands around her waist. From that point on they engaged in a hot make out session til someone knocked on the dressing room door. Separating, the two were breathing heavily. Before Vegeta exited the room, so Bulma could try on the rest of the clothes.

Finally after coming out of the dressing room, Bulma walked up to Vegeta with a hand full of clothes.

"Do you think I can get some of these?" Bulma asked politely almost tumbling over because all the clothes in her hands.

"Of course, you're a princess" Vegeta explained taking the clothes from Bulma, walking over to the register and sliding his card which on Earth it is a credit card. The lady behind the counter hand him the bags.

"Thank you so much" Bulma said taking his hand into hers, walking out of the store. A few hours went by and Bulma continued to go in stores and pick the things that she liked. Finally Bulma and Vegeta fell onto a bench exhausted she turned to him.

"This has been a great day Vegeta" She complemented him, laying her head onto his shoulder smiling.

"It's not over yet woman" Vegeta told her. She looked up in surprise

"Where?" Bulma asked, Vegeta smiled at her then replied

"You'll see"

Vegeta flew Bulma to a spot in the forest, when they landed in front of the two was a lake. Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"You bought a swimsuit right?" Vegeta asked starting to take his shirt off, Bulma blushed as he started to strip.

"Yes, I did" Bulma replied walking behind a tree to go and change. When she came out she was in a black bikini, Vegeta also matched but in swim trunks, since they had went shopping together, they decided to get matching swimming wear.

Vegeta ran up to Bulma taking her in his arms and starting running toward the water, she tried to jump out of his arms but he had a tight hold on her. Before she knew it they were in the water together. He still held on to her spinning her around then throwing her into the air then hitting the water.

Bulma came back up from the water, ready for revenge. She splashed water at him and he splashed back. This continued for hours on end before they both washed up onto the bank. Exhausted they laid there holding one another, they knew that they loved each other from that moment on. Even if they had only known each other for a short period of time, they could feel it. They were apart of each other and there was no way of stopping this love.

* * *

_Authors note: sorry it took me so long to do this chapter! i promise i'll update more often but I'm a senior in high school and I am always busy! so to dbzboitch, there will be lemon in the upcoming chapters i dont know whether it will be the next one but i should be within 3 so you have something to look forward too!_

_thanks for all the reviews!_


End file.
